candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 23
| moves = | target = 60,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 | previous = 22 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 24 | nexttype = Ingredients }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *There are 30 double jelly squares in this level with some of the jellies behind icing however one striped candy in the bottom easily solves it. However, it is not so difficult to clear them. *The jellies are worth 60,000 points,30 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 60,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategies *'From Julianthewiki:' You see one jelly, right? If you are lucky, match that candy that will clear the jelly. But, icing will open, and make space for you. Now, make some vertical matches, to get a bigger hit on them. If you think you're the luckiest person in the world, create a vertical striped candy in the column of icing and jelly. This helps a lot. Now, you do the rest. *'From Blueeighthnote:' It is better to start from the sides if possible. The trick is to break these icing as soon as you can, so as to open up the board quickly. Special candies are very helpful, but it's important to use. *'From a Wikia Contributor:' See the sides that break the icing? Match candies on the sides if you are lucky. When all the icing is cleared, clear the jelly as soon a possible (it's kinda hard this level) so you can have a sugar crush. It can be hard to reach 150,000 points as there is six colours on the board so make a good sugar crush to earn three stars. (I got 164,290 points when I did it) *'From a Wikia Contributor:' See the only jelly popping out from there, just clear it first before the other ones, mainly, this level is just luck. *'From Cryptero75:' If possible, break the icing by the inside, you will have a larger space to continue. Then, you can use special candies combinations : most useful are striped + wrapped, striped + colour bomb or wrapped + wrapped. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 60,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Double jellies make it easier to sustain huge point cascades. *The blockers are positioned in such a way that make it quite hard to clear them. Once any column of icing is cleared, there will be more space to create special candies and cascades. Strategy *Try to clear as much regular icing in as few moves as possible. A well placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination will do the job. Trivia *This design re-appears in . *This is the first in-game "Hard Level". Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-44.png|Level 23 in Google Playstore Level 23 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 23 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Medium levels Category:Hexagon levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with an undetermined difficulty